


Maknae?

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Seventeen loves Dino, cuddles at the end, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Dino kind of hated himself.But only kind of.He loved his hyungs, he loved his fans, and he loved being maknae (he could get all the cuddles at the snap of his fingers or the second the start of a pout reached his lips).But he couldn’t help but hate himself after seeing hate comments. He usually just ignored them, but these ones? They attacked him a bit too close to home.





	Maknae?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellichor_productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/gifts).



> Heyyooooo back with another one. 
> 
> So this fic is for both vellichor_productions and "Alyssa Smith"
> 
> Alyssa had the actual idea of Dino seeing hate comments, and vellichor just requested for a Dino-centric fic, soooo being the lazy and busy author that I am, I just made one fic for the both of them. 
> 
> That's what I'll be doing if someone requests for a generic someone-centric fic and someone else has an idea for a same person-centric fic.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

Dino kind of hated himself. 

 

But only kind of. 

 

He loved his hyungs, he loved his fans, and he loved being maknae (he could get all the cuddles at the snap of his fingers or the second the start of a pout reached his lips). 

 

But he couldn’t help but hate himself after seeing hate comments. He usually just ignored them, but these ones? They attacked him a bit too close to home. 

 

**_WooziLove_ **

_ Does Dino even do anything to contribute? I feel like Vernon would be a better maknae… _

 

**_LilWooz_ **

_ @WooziLove i think ur right, dino is also too bulky and tall, vernon is way cuter _

 

**_VernieVern_ **

_ My bias? As maknae? Yes please. _

 

**_ShuaJo_ **

_ Can this be a thing now? Like… Dino who? Only maknae i know is Vernon _

 

He tried to ignore them, he really did. But the more he saw them, the more he realized that so many people thought like that, their own fans. 

 

He put his phone back in his pocket before getting up, going out the bedroom door and out into the kitchen to see Hoshi eating ice cream. 

 

“Hyung, I’m gonna go to the gym.”

 

“Chan, it’s nine at night. You’re taking someone with or you’re not going.” Hoshi said without looking up from his own phone. 

 

“I’ll meet Vernon hyung there.” He said before he went out the door and sprinting, pretending he didn’t hear Hoshi’s shouts of protest. 

 

He spent two hours at the gym. Two whole hours before a very angry Vernon and Jihoon showed up, the shorter ripping his earbuds out. 

 

“Home. Now.” The older growled as he shoved the earbuds into Dino’s hands. His glare was downright scary, and the maknae even saw Vernon’s glare falter as a flicker of fear replaced it for half a second. 

 

“I’m fine.” He said, wanting to see just how much Jihoon even cared. 

 

“You’re not, you’ve been here two hours.” Vernon said. 

 

“I’m not done yet.” He said, standing his ground. He didn’t understand why they didn’t just leave him here. He’s sure Vernon would like being maknae. 

 

“The fuck you aren’t.” Woozi growled again and grabbed his wrist, but Dino pulled it out of his grip. 

 

“Try it, I’m taller.” 

 

“You disrespectful brat. Fine. Stay here for all I care. I’m only here because Hoshi asked me to. But go ahead and be a disrespectful brat and make your other hyungs worry. I’ll be in the studio when you decide you want to apologize.” 

 

Dino wasn’t sure if he was more hurt by the words, their meaning, or the fact that Woozi had given up on him that easily. 

 

“I know you can be a brat, but this is pushing it. What’s up with you?” 

 

Oh right, Vernon was still here. 

 

“I said I wasn’t done here, and I meant it.” At his words, Vernon sighed and looked down. 

 

“Just don’t overwork yourself.” He said before leaving as well. 

 

He should be glad, this is what he wanted. To be alone, right?

 

But he didn’t really. 

 

It hurt that they brushed him off so easily. They hadn’t done that with Vernon when he was having issues, but maybe it was better this way. 

 

He could see two outcomes of continuing the way he was. 

 

One outcome was them realizing that they like Vernon better as a maknae and kicking Dino to the side, which would be good for his members and their fans. 

 

The second was that Dino would improve as an idol so he could contribute more and they would be happier because he wouldn’t be dragging them down anymore. 

 

For some reason the first seemed more likely, and it was only proven to him more the next day when he was woken up (only three hours after falling asleep) by Hoshi.

 

“Do you know how fucking disrespectful you were yesterday? Not just to me, but to Jihoon and Vernie.”

 

There was the nickname again. He gets sworn at, and the soon-to-be maknae gets a nickname.

 

But Chan realized now that he was okay with it. He was being given the truth.

 

“Well, do you have anything to say to defend yourself?” Hoshi asked. 

 

“I’m sorry for being disrespectful, Hoshi-ssi.” Dino said before getting up, bowing, and leaving while Hoshi was still in shock from being called -ssi. 

 

Chan left again, intending to go to the studio to apologize to Woozi (he knew he was there, and he knew that it was the best place to find him. Maybe the producer was editing songs to cut out Chan’s parts in order to give them to someone else. 

 

_ Knock knock knock. _

 

“Enter.” 

 

Chan did so quietly as to not disturb the producer’s work, and he shut the door behind him and stood there, waiting to be addressed.

 

“What’s u- oh. What do you want?” 

 

That hurt a bit, he wasn’t gonna lie. 

 

“I wanted to apologize for my attitude yesterday, it was uncalled for. So I’m sorry, Jihoon-ssi.” Up until his name was said with that specific honorific, Jihoon’s face had been stone. But as soon as he heard it, his expression morphed into a confused-concerned mix. 

 

“Chan, are you-”

 

“I’ll go practice and leave you to producing. Please remember to take care of yourself.” He bowed and left the room before the smaller could respond and set out to find a practice room he could use. 

 

It wasn’t hard at all, so he set to work setting up the speaker system and put on a playlist of the songs that he needed to work on the choreography for. Aka all of them, so he thought. 

 

He was about to press play, but the door burst open and three of his hyungs walked in. 

 

Vernon, Mingyu, and Seungkwan. 

 

“Hey, Chan. Were you just about to practice?” Kwan asked. Chan nodded and avoided Vernon’s eyes. He would apologize to him when he was alone. 

 

“Can we practice with you?” Mingyu asked, and all Chan could do was nod. It wasn’t like he could say no. 

 

He pressed play and got into position for Don’t Wanna Cry when it started playing, as did the others. 

 

Problems started around the middle of Clap, though. He started feeling dizzy, but he pretended he was fine. He was just out of shape. 

 

But then around five steps into Mansae, he collapsed, scaring the other three in the room. 

 

There was a rush of feet against the ground, the music was shut off instantly, and when he opened his eyes, Mingyu and Seungkwan were staring at him worriedly. 

 

“Channie, what happened, aegi?” Seungkwan asked. 

 

“I got dizzy, I’m sorry.” He said as he attempted to get up. 

 

“Stay down, we need to make sure you’re okay. Vernon went to get Jihoon and he was calling Seungcheol when he left. They’ll be here soon.” 

 

This was it, he was going to be kicked out. They say that they wanted to make sure he was okay, but they didn’t want to kick him out without their leader being there. 

 

“Channie!” He flinched as he came back to the present, only now realizing that he had zoned out. 

 

He looked around for a second and realized that he was propped up, laying against Mingyu’s chest, with Vernon, Jihoon, and Seungcheol looking at him in concern. 

 

“Channie, do we need to take you to a hospital?” Seungcheol asked him, and he immediately shook his head. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. I can keep practicing.” He was confused by all the shocked faces around him. 

 

“Aegi, the last thing you need to be doing right now is practicing.” Seungkwan said.

 

“But I need to improve, have to get better.” He said, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Woozi kneel next to him. 

 

“Chan, look at me.” He said, his voice demanding, which made the boy immediately listen and shocked the rest of them. 

 

“Jihoon, what are you-”

 

“Chan, why did you call me Jihoon-ssi earlier.” It wasn’t a question, but it demanded an answer. Jihoon ignored the glares and confused looks from the other members and kept his eyes trained on the youngest. 

 

“Because I don’t deserve to call anyone hyung anymore.” Chan was confused at the surprised gasps from the members, and he swore he saw tears welling up in Jihoon’s eyes. 

 

“Baby, why would you think that?” Vernon asked. 

 

“Because you’ll be maknae soon.” Chan said calmly, and he saw Seungcheol and Jihoon pale while the others he could see looked confused. 

 

“What do you mean, Channie? You’re our maknae.” Mingyu said, and Chan was confused. 

 

“I don’t contribute anything, why am I here if I’m not good enough?”

 

“Channie, baby, look at me.” While the words were sweet, his voice was urgent and stern. So Chan complied. “Channie, what made you think you weren’t good enough?” 

 

“Usually comments online don’t get to me. But I saw how many of them there were and started to think maybe you guys thought the same. So I started to work harder on being better so I could be of use until you either kicked me out or until I was ready for Vernie to take my place.” 

 

The words did nothing to soothe Jihoon’s worries. 

 

“Chan, I need you to tell me how you would have let Vernon be maknae.” 

 

“By going away.” 

 

“Wait-”

 

“Aegi, do you mean-”

 

Jihoon grabbed Chan’s wrists, pulling his attention to only the shorter boy. 

 

“Chan, were you going to leave the company or were you planning to kill yourself?” He asked, asking what everyone was fearing. 

 

“I hadn’t planned on killing myself, no.” 

 

“You don’t sound like you’re against it.” 

 

“Not really.” 

 

A sob was heard, and he looked towards it and saw that Vernon was crying. 

 

“I’m sorry if this messes up your chance at being m-”

 

“Don’t fucking say that!” 

 

The sentence was in English, but Chan understood it just fine. 

 

“Chan, we need you to be honest with us right now.” Their leader said, and Chan looked at him and nodded. 

 

“Do you have a plan that you would use?” Everyone seemed to let out a breath when Chan shook his head. 

 

“Didn’t occur to me to make one.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“I’m sorry about how I talked to you last night at the gym. I had no right to speak to you like that.” Woozi said, and Chan nodded because what else was he supposed to do? 

 

“Channie, if you ever need any of us, you can come to us. You know that, right?” Chan nodded again almost robotically at Seungcheol’s question, and the leader sighed. 

 

“Come on, aegi. Let’s go cuddle with Hoshi and Vernon.” Chan didn’t have time to protest before he was being lifted by the- _ his _ . By  _ his  _ leader, and was being carried out of the practice room with Vernon trailing behind trying to calm his tears. 

 

Everyone was silent (save for Vernon’s still flowing tears) for the ride back. Seungcheol was driving, and the two youngest were in the back seat, Vernon in the middle because he refused to let go of his maknae. 

 

Arriving home was a bit awkward for Chan because the last thing that happened was him getting yelled at by Hoshi. 

 

So he naturally froze when he saw the boy sitting on the couch in the living room. 

 

“Channie, baby-” He started to say, but he got cut off by Seungcheol. 

 

“Channie, Vernie, go change into something more comfortable and then you can go cuddle on my bed. I’ll be there soon.” He said before ruffling their hair. 

 

They nodded and did what they were asked, being silent the whole time. 

 

Cuddling with Vernon was always nice. The boy was soft and warm, and he also just gave really nice cuddles. 

 

They weren’t cuddling alone for long before Seungcheol came in like he said he would, and all three of them cuddled together. 

 

The next day consisted of explanations from Dino, apologies from the rest of Seventeen for not noticing his suffering, an attempted apology from Dino (but his hyungs shot that down pretty fast), and promises from all of them. His hyungs promised to check on him more to make sure he was okay, and he promised them that he would tell them if he was upset like this again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy how did you like it???
> 
> If you guys have requests, let me know down in the comments!
> 
> ALSO, just like I said up in the first note, if you send me a generic person-centric request and someone else requests one for the same person with an idea attached, I'm probably going to make the two be the same fic.
> 
> I'll typically ask if the person who just had the generic request if they have an idea of their own or if they don't mind sharing a fic, but if I somehow forget; please keep in mind that it's not because I just don't want to do the extra work, it's mostly because I'm super busy and don't want to keep you guys waiting longer than necessary (and it also might allow you to skip over a few requests and get the whoever-centric fic you requested faster. 
> 
> If you don't have an idea for the request, you just know you want it to be a centric to a specific maknae but DON'T wan't to share a fic, please let me know that you would prefer if I could write one originally for you. I have no problem with that, it just mean that depending on if there were similar more specific requests before you, you might be waiting longer for your request. 
> 
> But if you're fine with that, I am too! Just let me know!
> 
> Here's the list again, if anyone needs a reminder or if you're new (if you are new, HIIII)
> 
> Groups I take requests for:  
> \- BTS - Wanna One - Seventeen* - NCT* - Astro - Stray Kids - Got7* -
> 
> * = I do not know a lot about every member, but I've read enough fics and know enough about the maknae line and certain hyung line members to write a one-shot.
> 
> The only rules are that the requests HAVE to be maknae-line-centric, has to be hurt/comfort, and no matter how much I try, I can't write crazy AUs (sorry to those vamp or gang au lovers, I'm not your author lol)


End file.
